Blush
by derHammer
Summary: Genos can't blush and Saitama doesn't know if he's upset by that.


Genos couldn't blush and Saitama knew that. His skin had been replaced by a kind of material that was harder than plastic, but shattered like glass that stretched flawlessly over a metal structure of imitation bones and muscles and whatever else was inside him. So, he couldn't blush because that reaction had been taking away from him the day he was made into a cyborg, but Saitama liked to imagine if certain situations would have made his friend blush had he remained human.

One time he and Genos had been in the grocery store and when he pulled out his pack of coupons all but five of them had fallen and scattered on the floor. It had taken quite a while to find and gather all of them and the line stretched on with every passing second. Saitama was relatively okay, but Genos was so still and tense he could be mistaken for a photograph. Saitama was waiting for his debit card payment to go through and couldn't help peeking out of the corner of his eye at the impassive, pale face of his cyborg friend.

Another time, Genos and Saitama were fighting some dumb looking monster that had wandered into A-city. Because of Genos' presence and popularity, a small crowd was formed around the duo as they fought the monster. Genos had been charging his hand lasers and aimed at the monster when he was flipped over, cracking his head on the pavement and everything else tumbling after, his charged laser shooting randomly into the sky. The monster had a tail that it revealed at the last moment and Genos' fans had gone dead quiet. Saitama punched the shit out of the monster, but his head had been turned in Genos' direction, gauging his reaction to this humiliation.

A week or so after that, Genos and Saitama were fighting again and a nearby building had been caught in the fray and came crumbling down on Genos, Saitama and the monster too. Saitama had been fine, dusted himself off and took care of the monster, but Genos hadn't come out yet. He could hear a metallic whirring coming from a pile of rubble to his right and he shoved his right hand in, grasping at the familiar cold, hard metal that made up Genos' arm. He yanked him out only to realize his mistake. He had grabbed Genos, yes, and gotten him out of the rubble, but he hadn't grabbed his arm, but his leg. He had Genos upside down by the ankle (that had been uncovered when his pant leg rode up his calf) and the rest of Genos was practically dragging along the ground. He flipped his friend over, but not without having to fight off a guffaw of laughter at the whole situation. Maybe a few snickers wormed their way out of Saitama's voice box, but Genos seemed as serious and stoic as ever.

For months, Saitama had been convinced that Genos was impervious to humiliation and embarrassment, maybe an emotion that had been left out of the equation throughout the process of human to cyborg. That day, which had started normal as days could start in a world filled with monsters, was different. He and Genos had been walking home when they came across a monster and easily defeated it (Genos did, at least and Saitama waited for him to finish off to the side). Unfortunately for them, they were on a populated place and had once again gathered a crowd of fans (of Genos, of course). The cyborg was instantly swarmed by fans and he froze up, Saitama saw how he tensed the 'muscles' of his face and shoulders before he was practically engulfed with the swarming bodies of his fans, begging for signatures and asking a million questions.

Saitama was underwhelming and forgettable, which he was well aware of, and pretty skinny too, for a hero, qualities he used in that particular moment as he slipped through the crowd of writhing fans to the center of it where Genos was probably stoically freaking out. He found him finally and grabbed his hand through the space between two fans' bodies. He felt Genos' hand react violently at first, attempting to get him to release until he must have realised who it was and stopped resisting, instead gripping Saitama back in equal, desperate force. They snuck out, crouching slightly to be at shoulder level of the other people and once they got out of the fray, Saitama yanked him into an alley.

If it could even be called an alley, honestly it was more of an accidental space between two buildings, hardly enough room for a few random garbage bags, and Saitama looked around disapprovingly while he felt the brick against his back and probably scratch a few holes in his shirt. He was moving himself and Genos sideways and further into the darkness of the alley when Genos stopped suddenly, yanking on Saitama's arm like a fish on a hook, which also made Saitama acutely aware that they were still holding hands.

"Teacher, I… am stuck," Genos' face was blank, but Saitama was sure his own lip was trembling with barely contained laughter.

"How are you stuck?" Saitama moved back towards Genos and he could hear the sound of metal against brick as he got closer, "Hey, is one of your metal back things caught on something?"

"Yes if you give me a moment, we can keep going through here," Genos twisted his arms around to his back, but he mostly just aimlessly flailed his arm back there, looking for the caught part.

"Ok, wait," Saitama scooted over, so most of his body was in front of Genos so he could reach around his back to look for it. He couldn't quite get it and was unconsciously inching farther across Genos' body until they were chest-to-chest with his arms around Genos' waist. Genos' spine went stiff as a rod as his fingers felt up and down the ridges of Genos' back until he felt one piece that was jutting out, probably caught on an uneven brick or a hole or something, "Found it."

Saitama spent a moment blindly fiddling with the metal piece and brick until he gave up and brought his head forward to look over the shoulder of Genos. Now being able to see what he was doing with his hands, he started removing the metal bit that had dug into an evenly made brick which jutted out from the rest of the wall. He was mostly just scratching away that brick to get to the metal (thank god for super strength, right?) but he needed to do so carefully to spare Genos from another appointment with Dr. Stench. At some point, Genos had relaxed a bit from his serious and straight posture so Saitama rested his chin onto Genos' shoulder and got comfortable with the situation. He noted absently that Genos' hands had lightly landed on his biceps.

"Done!" Saitama pulled his head back and gave Genos his signature vapid grin, to which the robot responded to with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Teacher," Genos leaned back and stretched, bringing his arms quickly back to his sides.

"No problem," Saitama went to step back and smacked his head a little on the wall. Rubbing his bald head, he attempted a sidestep to get out from between Genos and the alleyway wall. His smile dropped and he looked at Genos who looked like he'd just realized what was going on too.

"We're stuck."

Genos looked kind of pissed off and Saitama was tired too, but he couldn't help but be slightly amused at the irony of the situation. They were pressed pretty tight together though and it was getting uncomfortable, for Saitama at least because he suddenly really needed to stretch his shoulders.

Genos looked off to the side so they wouldn't have to stare at each other point blank and murmured that Saitama could remove his hands from his waist and maybe they'd have more room in the stomach area at least. Genos brought his hand up to his face, pressing the back to the cheek facing Saitama. Saitama made to move his hands, but paused, looking intently at Genos' face. He craned his neck to look closer until he declared triumphantly, "You're embarrassed!"

Genos wide yellow eyes snapped back to Saitama and his yanked his hand back to his side, facing forwards towards his 'Teacher' who laughed, "I thought you weren't even able to be embarrassed, man."

He seemed too embarrassed to say really anything and did everything to wrestle his face back into impassiveness. Saitama recalled the hand-covering action, "Did you cover your face when you blushed as a human?"

"I don't know!" Genos said back, too loudly in the quietness and darkness of the narrow alleyway. He lowered his voice, "I don't blush."

"Yeah," Saitama responded, but he was staring at Genos' face and imagining it painted with the splotches of a natural blush. Probably if he went so far to cover his whole face, Genos had been the type to blush from neck to ears, "I wonder if it's possible for Dr. Stench to even install that."

"I don't think so," Genos muttered back and looked to the side at Saitama's staring. He was hyper conscious of the hands that were still at his waist and were tightening with every second that Saitama stared him down.

"Can I kiss you?" Saitama sometimes surprised himself when he spoke, but he was proud of being decisive (although some would call it impulsive). Genos' posture straightened even more than when his hands had gone around his waist, but that was probably to be expected.

Genos released a few unintelligent garbles that sounded more robotic than usual, but he forced himself to shut up. He thought about it and he couldn't really come up with a reason why not cause who wouldn't want to kiss someone as cool as Saitama, especially with the offer sitting right there on the table, "Okay."

They both leaned in to each other, Genos much more slowly than the other and tilted their heads in opposite ways. Saitama pressed their lips together, winding his arms more around the cyborg's waist. As he moved his lips against Genos' the other's 'muscles' slowly relaxed, metal plates folding over each other and this close he could hear the machinery of Genos' brain or… whatever was in there. He trailed his right hand further up Genos' back, as far as it could go with the brick pressed against his upper back area painfully tight. Genos released a shiver in response and rested a hand on Saitama's hip and the other on his bicep/shoulder area, rubbing the muscles there through his plain t-shirt. Genos seemed a little at a lost of what to do, but Saitama didn't really know what the fuck he was doing too because he wasn't that popular as a teen either and was too busy now to get any (not that he was looking to get some from Genos because how would that even work in the first place?).

Saitama pulled the hand that had been rubbing the plates along Genos' waist away and rested it gently at the base of Genos' neck where he played with the baby hairs there, wondering if Genos could feel that or not. They slowly, experimentally kissed each other, pressing the lengths of their bodies even closer, Saitama's knee going between Genos' legs. They probably could have been able to get out if they tried, with how close they'd become, because the bumps of the brick wasn't really pressing into Saitama that much anymore.

Saitama pulled back, forehead pressed against Genos' as he caught his breath some. He opened his eyes to look at Genos and

leaned back a little more so that he didn't have to be cross eyed, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Saitama used the hand that had been gripping Genos' neck to rub along his left cheek and jaw area, feeling the soft fake skin, "Can I keep going?"

Genos leaned forward this time and caught Saitama's lips. After a few moments of kissing, Saitama licked a stripe along Genos' bottom lip and gauged his reaction. He could have sworn he heard the machinery working in Genos' body double in volume, but the man opened his mouth invitingly nonetheless. Saitama slowly moved his tongue in, pressing it against the other's, which responded shyly in turn. He pulled back a little and sucked Genos' bottom lip, lowering his right hand, which had been pressing into a metal shoulder blade to rest on Genos' lower back. He nearly smiled when he felt Genos' hand crawl from his hip to his lower back in response.

Maybe it was the close proximity or the tongues or the knee between his legs or everything, but Saitama heard the machinery get even louder like an stressed, overheated computer and felt… something against his hip. He pulled back, hand running from Genos' neck to his shoulder, where he swore he could _feel_ the vibrations of Genos' internal machine frantically running triple time. He looked down, looked back up, down and then finally up to gaze at Genos' shocked and properly humiliated face that rightfully should have been flushed bright red.

"I guess I'm really stuck between a rock and a hard-" Genos light up bright blue as he crushed the bricks behind Saitama with a small hand laser, scooted to the side and shot lasers out of his hands with enough force to launch him over the side of the building. Saitama was suddenly reminded of some dumb superhero movie he'd watched a while ago where the guy did the same move and wondered vacantly if Genos had seen it too.

He hummed as he made his way out of the alley to go back to his and Genos' home. Because although for sure Genos couldn't blush he made up for it with the most ridiculous facial expression ever.


End file.
